


Объективация

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia, merman!kylo, Мифические существа, закономерный итог изнасилования, насилие, ненаучная фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: По заявке с бх-феста "Она - океанолог, занимающийся делом особой важности, которое никому нельзя рассекречивать. В один из дней ей привозят пойманный в сети образец. Он - свирепый и агрессивный русал".





	Объективация

Шум лопастей вертолета был слышен даже сквозь наушники, но никого из присутствующих это не беспокоило. Мужчина в форме листал что-то на планшете, его сопровождающий просто смотрел в стену, сидя прямо и неподвижно, как деревянная кукла. А Рей смотрела в иллюминатор, так как сидела возле него.  
  
Внизу расстилалась кобальтово-синяя морская гладь, покрытая мелкими белыми бурунами. Казалось бы — лишь волны и волны до горизонта, ни единого судна, но Рей могла смотреть на них, не отрываясь, целую вечность. Даже в экспедициях, когда работать приходилось двадцать пять часов в сутки из двадцати четырех, она всегда находила время посмотреть на море. Какое оно: спокойное или хмурится, какого сегодня цвета, как солнце отражается в волнах…  
  
Но сейчас даже потрясающий вид не мог прогнать из головы Рей мысли. Она волновалась. Нервно постукивала по коленке пальцами, сама того не замечая, хмурилась.  
  
Она не должна была быть здесь.  
  
Сначала появились корабли: серые, несущие свою вахту. Потом вдали показался высокий морской берег и строения на нем, и множество кораблей в порту, самых разных: эсминцы, авианосцы, патрульные катера. Рей чуть привстала на сиденье, стремясь разглядеть их подробнее, но вертолет повернул к площадке, и теперь в иллюминаторе был только берег.  
  
Корпус вертолета задрожал, когда они садились. Пропеллеры никто не глушил, и Рей, как и другие пассажиры, выбиралась из вертолета пригибаясь и щурясь от бьющего в лицо воздуха. Когда последний человек отошел на порядочное расстояние, второй пилот закрыл дверь, сел на свое место, и вертолет вновь взлетел.  
Рей посмотрела ему вслед, а потом торопливо повернулась к встречающим. Мужчина в форме обменялся с ними короткими приветствиями и уже уходил куда-то в сторону приземистых серых ангаров вместе с сопровождающими. На площадке остались двое мужчин, один повыше, рыжий и на форме у него было больше знаков отличия, чем у второго, и Рей.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, генерал Хакс? — спросила она у рыжего.  
  
— А вы должно быть доктор Кеноби, — ответил он. — Идемте. Времени у нас немного, вводить в курс дела я вас буду на ходу.  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа Рей, он развернулся и двинулся к группе безликих серых зданий, возле которых располагалась вертолетная площадка. Второй мужчина поспешил за ним, изредка оборачиваясь и проверяя, на месте ли Рей. А Рей оставалось только последовать за ними.  
  
Быстрым шагом она догнала генерала и пошла рядом, стараясь двигаться в ногу. У нее складывалось ощущение, что генерал не желает видеть ее на своей базе и просто не хочет замечать, даже если она будет рядом. Эти ощущения оправдались, когда генерал заговорил:  
  
— Добро пожаловать на базу «Старкиллер». Это секретный военный объект с пропускным режимом. Митака!  
  
Второй мужчина торопливо всунул Рей в руки пластиковый пропуск, и она положила его в карман.  
  
— Среди документов, которые вы получили, была и подписка о неразглашении. Вы не имеете права рассказывать о том, что происходит, происходило и будет происходить здесь. В противном случае вас будут судить за раскрытие государственной тайны.  
  
Рей кивнула. Не уверенная, что Хакс видел ее кивок, она сказала:  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Они прошли через высокие стеклянные двери и остановились у турникета, через который прошли по очереди. Затем последовала долгая прогулка по коридорам, в процессе которой Митака куда-то исчез, и Рей осталась с Хаксом вдвоем.  
  
Из-за того, что приходилось спешить за генералом, оглядеться да и просто поддерживать беседу не было никакой возможности, но Рей все же сумела сказать:  
  
— «Старкиллер» — довольно необычное название для базы ВМФ.  
  
— Мисс Кеноби, давайте сразу проясним все, — Хакс чуть повернул к ней голову, не замедляя при этом шага. — Это не увеселительная прогулка. Если бы профессор Скайуокер был жив, то здесь бы сейчас был он, а не вы. Вы — лишь наиболее удовлетворительная замена, хотя я был против привлечения столь некомпетентных гражданских. Но командование посчитало, что вы лучше других знакомы с его исследованиями и сможете нам помочь. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы знали — я ожидаю от вас идеальной работы. В противном случае, вы удалитесь с этой базы.  
  
Все это Хакс выговорил ровно, почти без эмоций, продолжая вышагивать вперед.  
  
— Что ж… — сказала Рей. — Спасибо, что не рассусоливаете со мной.  
  
— Я не собираюсь «рассусоливать» с вами до тех пор, пока вы не покажете результаты… Которые профессор Скайуокер обязательно показал, будь он жив.  
  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
  
— Другого я и не ожидал услышать. Превзойдите себя, Кеноби. Разве не для этого мы здесь?  
  
Пока Рей раздумывала, что можно ответить на последнюю его фразу, Хакс остановился у широких герметичных дверей, которыми заканчивался коридор, по краю отмеченными черно-желтыми полосами и знаком биологической опасности в центре. Стоявшие у двери солдаты отдали ему честь.  
  
— Это сержант О’Нил. Сержант проводит вас, доктор Кеноби.  
  
И коротко кивнув Рей, Хакс удалился. А чернокожий сержант О’Нил сказал:  
  
— Мэм, могу я увидеть ваш пропуск?  
  
— Да, конечно, — Рей торопливо залезла в карман и достала выданный ей на проходной пропуск.  
  
— Мэм, пропуск необходимо носить на груди, — пояснил ей сержант. — Двери мы здесь открываем так, — О’Нил приложил пропуск к сканеру, и двери, зашипев, разошлись в разные стороны. — Идемте, мэм.  
  
Сержант отдал Рей ее пропуск и первым прошел внутрь.  
  
Они прошли через короткий тамбур, в котором глухо шумела вентиляция, Рей сама приложила пропуск к сканеру, и они с сержантом оказались в лаборатории. Свет в ней зажегся автоматически, едва раскрылись двери. Это было обширное полукруглое помещение, явно рассчитанное на работу более чем одного человека. Тихо гудели компьютеры, мониторы в спящем режиме подмигивали огоньками, на столах царил идеальный порядок. Часть противоположной стены представляла собой стену аквариума с мутновато-синей водой. Внутри горело несколько ламп, но толком разглядеть было ничего нельзя. Должно быть именно там находился таинственный объект исследований ВМФ. Еще там была застекленная дверь, ведущая на лестницу, уходящую куда-то наверх.  
  
— Теперь это ваша лаборатория, — рассказывал тем временем О’Нил. — Все необходимое для исследования объекта. У вас будет лаборантка, она объяснит, что тут, где и к чему, также вы можете запрашивать необходимую вам помощь и информацию у отдела генетических исследований. Его возглавляет капитан Фазма, вы познакомитесь завтра на брифинге.  
  
— Скажите, сержант… — начала Рей.  
  
— Можете звать меня О’Нил, — поспешно сказал сержант. — Или просто Финн.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула. — Финн. Я думала, что генерал расскажет мне, но он не сказал ни слова. Что я буду исследовать? Что такое объект №1?  
  
— Ну, мэм, — сержант вздохнул и по-свойски почесал затылок, — мы и сами точно не знаем. Посмотрите на него. Вы тут новенькая, спорю, он выглянет просто из любопытства.  
  
Рей поставила сумку на пол, обошла столы и подошла к стеклу. Она ничего не могла различить в воде: лишь очертания стен да собственное отражение в стекле.  
  
— Я ничего не вижу, — сказала она Финну, обернувшись к нему.  
  
— Подождите. Он может быть наверху.  
  
«Наверху?»  
  
Рей пожала плечами и снова всмотрелась в воду. Она не видела ничего… Хотя нет. Ей показалось, что да, действительно наверху, там, куда не доставал свет фонарей, что-то двигалось. Что-то крупное, дельфин, возможно? Или, может быть, ламантин? Что вообще тут может быть?  
  
Темная фигура сделала круг наверху, на мгновение скрывшись из виду, а потом устремилась к стеклу, где зависла — то ли рассматривая Рей, у которой от удивления отвисла челюсть, то ли красуясь.  
  
В аквариуме был человек.  
  
Это была первая мысль, пришедшая в голову Рей — что это человек в специальном костюме. Или, что это шутка. Но существо в аквариуме демонстративно описало круг — и его мощный хвост с длинными острыми плавниками двигался так гибко, как никогда бы не смогли человеческие ноги.  
  
Верхняя часть тела у существа была абсолютно человеческой. Выше пояса оно выглядело как молодой бледный мужчина с густыми черными волосами, ореолом окружавшими его голову. Грудь была безволосой, с бледными полосами старых шрамов, руки — мощными и мускулистыми. Рей отметила также, что на предплечьях у существа тоже были небольшие плавники того же цвета, что и кожа. Но ниже пояса, примерно от тазовых костей, тело существа одевалось в крупную серебристо-зеленую, как показалось Рей в слабом свете, чешую. В паху, где у обычного человека располагались бы половые органы, была мочеполовая щель, как у дельфина. Хвост заканчивался двумя симметричными плавниками.  
  
Существо сделало еще один круг и одним быстрым рывком скрылось в глубине аквариума, а Рей так и осталась стоять с приоткрытым ртом.  
  
Повернувшись к Финну, она спросила:  
  
— Что это? Откуда он взялся?  
  
— Не знаем, мэм, — ответил О’Нил. — Будет отлично, если вы нам расскажете.

 

***

Рей на удивление быстро освоилась в новом месте. Жилой модуль находился в том же здании несколькими этажами выше, столовая — на том же этаже. Дорогу она запомнила быстро. Несмотря на декларируемый режим секретности, тут работал интернет и можно было спокойно вести переписку. Рей даже начало казаться, что серьезность происходящего слегка преувеличена.  
  
Да, в лабораторном резервуаре плавал образец, в корне переворачивающий представления об эволюции человеческого вида — ну, и что с того? Наука — это не что-то выбитое в граните, и если теории опровержимы, то их отбрасывают, и им на смену приходит что-то новое. Рей почти гордилась тем, что может стать частью этого нового.  
  
Вещей у нее было мало, и самыми тяжелыми были ее ноутбук и жесткие диски — ее и с компьютеров профессора Скайуокера. Жесткие диски Скайуокера изымались после его смерти, но потом их вернули. Рей это показалось кощунственным, а еще — явным признаком того, что ей не доверяют. Сама же она, когда стало ясно, что ей придется заменить Люка, потратила неделю, чтобы отсканировать все его рукописные записи, журналы, распечатки, которых не было в электронном варианте. Увезти это с собой физически было невозможно, но в виде единиц и нулей наследие Скайуокера могло отправиться куда угодно. Рей взяла с собой дневник профессора — просто как напоминание. Касаясь его страниц, она представляла, как их касались руки Люка, как он делал записи… Это было больно и приятно одновременно, и иногда походило на странную зависимость.  
  
На утреннем брифинге Рей познакомилась со всеми, кто работал в проекте, их оказалось не так уж и много. Капитан Фазма была высокой блондинкой в полевой форме с нашивками медкорпуса, под ее руководством работал целый огромный отдел, с работниками которого Рей увиделась только на обеде, уже знакомый ей генерал Хакс не расставался со своим помощником лейтенантом Митакой и еще несколько человек должны были присутствовать, но не смогли. Кто они такие, их имена, звания или род деятельности — Рей ничего не сказали, и когда закончился инструктаж, Хакс прямо указал ей на дверь, сказав, что дальше продолжат без нее.  
  
Это было обидно, но Рей чувствовала, что неприязнь Хакса не несет личного характера — Рей просто была чужой на его базе, и генерала это бесило.  
  
В лабораторию нельзя было проносить ничего лишнего, в том числе еду, напитки, животных, незарегистрированные средства фото и видеозаписи. Все необходимое для работы выдавали, но Рей не удержалась, чтобы не внести одной маленькую деталь: она поставила на рабочий стол фотографию, чтобы всегда видеть ее.  
  
Сержант О’Нил обратил на фото внимание почти сразу и тут же спросил:  
  
— Это профессор Скайуокер?  
  
— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Он… он был мне другом. Даже больше, чем другом. Моей семьей.  
  
— Сочувствую, — сержант состроил сочувственную мину. — А что за леди рядом?  
  
— Это его сестра, Лея. Она утонула несколько лет назад. Люк… профессор Скайуокер очень переживал, — Рей вздохнула, а потом грустно усмехнулась:  
  
— Он ведь научил меня плавать. Я боялась воды, даже держаться на ней не могла. А профессор сказал: это нонсенс — океанолог, который не умеет плавать. И он ходил со мной в бассейн, а когда мы поехали на полевую работу на Тихий океан… — Рей осеклась. Воспоминания захватили ее, и от этого стало больно в груди. Всего несколько месяцев назад Люк был жив. Был с ней. Они работали вместе, что-то планировали, а его работа с военными должна была стать настоящим прорывом!.. А что теперь?  
  
— Скучаете по нему? — участливо спросил О’Нил.  
  
— Очень, — ответила Рей. Вздохнув, она добавила с напускным весельем:  
  
— Ладно, я сюда приехала не скучать. Пора заняться делом.  
  
Ее дело плавало в аквариуме и не очень-то стремилось показываться. Если в лаборатории собиралось больше трех человек, то объект всплывал в верхний слой воды так, чтобы ни камеры сверху, ни наблюдатели снизу не могли его толком разглядеть.  
  
Кормили существо рыбой, что было совсем не удивительно, овощами и мясом. Сырым.  
  
Первый раз увидев, как солдаты вносят контейнеры с едой, Рей тут же попросилась понаблюдать за кормежкой. Они поднялись наверх по узкой лестнице за дверью возле смотрового окна и оказались на площадке возле резервуара. Несмотря на включенные лампы, место показалось Рей довольно сумрачным. Один из солдат нажал на большую кнопку на стене, раздался предупреждающий сигнал и из прорезей над резервуаром выдвинулась крупноячеистая решетка. Она с грохотом раздвинулась, отрезая существо от посетителей, и солдаты без особых сантиментов начали вываливать принесенный корм в ячейки.  
  
— И он просто так это все ест? — спросила Рей у одного из них.  
  
— Ага, — ответил солдат.  
  
— А мясо как-то обрабатывается?  
  
Солдат пожал плечами. Второй ответил:  
  
— Ну, оно вроде без паразитов.  
  
— А этот внизу не жалуется, — добавил первый.  
  
Когда Рей и рядовой Тико оставались в лаборатории вдвоем, то объект они видели чуть чаще. Рей смогла рассмотреть его как следует вживую — до этого приходилось полагаться на собственную память и не всегда хорошего качества записи.  
  
Если бы объект был человеком, его можно было бы назвать красивым. Его мимика напоминала человеческую, но выражение лица, с которым он наблюдал за своими тюремщиками, было неприязненным и мрачным.  
  
Поэтому пока приходилось «исследовать» его, полагаясь на записи предшественников Рей — того самого отдела генетических исследований.  
  
В один из дней Рей настроила прием телевидения на одном из компьютеров и развернула его монитор к аквариуму. Там крутили все подряд: новости, развлекательные передачи, ситкомы, детские мультики, познавательные фильмы.  
  
— Думаете, это его заинтересует? — спросила у нее Тико.  
  
— Даже если нет, это развлечет нас, — ответила Рей. — Тебя не отвлекает шум, нет?  
  
— Нет, все нормально, — ответила Роуз.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — сказала Рей.  
  
Удивительно, но ее решение сработало. Объект не был дельфином, с мячиком играть не стремился и похлопывания по спинке не искал. Зато теперь можно было заметить, как он зависает на границе света и аквариумных сумерек, наблюдая за происходящим на экране.  
  
Теперь можно было начинать эксперименты.

***

К утреннему брифингу Рей успевала впритык. Пришлось проторчать в лаборатории до поздней ночи — в этом не было ничего страшного — да еще и с утра заглянуть. Зато Рей была там совсем одна, если не считать объекта, смотревшего какой-то старый фильм. Рей уже привыкла к темной фигуре за стеклом, и даже не вздрагивала, когда огромный хвост мог ударить в стекло — если верить Финну, объект был способен на проделки и похуже, выдвижная решетка над резервуаром появилась неспроста.  
  
Но при Рей существо вело себя спокойно, даже проявило некоторый интерес к тестам, хотя для этого пришлось выключить телевизор, что сначала вызвало негодование объекта, попытку разбить стекло кулаком и уход в «сумеречную зону» аквариума.  
  
На этом брифинге народу было побольше. Физически присутствовали все те же Хакс, Митака и Фазма, а онлайн — еще несколько немолодых мужчин в форме. И все ждали, что скажет Рей.  
  
— Господа, наш гражданский специалист Рей Кеноби, — коротко представил ее Хакс «онлайнерам». — Начинайте, доктор. Что вы выяснили?  
  
Рей торопливо открыла документ на ноутбуке, проверила, передаются ли данные на экран и начала:  
  
— Во-первых, я провела тесты на сенсорику, — щелкнув мышкой, она вывела на большой экран впопыхах оформленные результаты. — У нашего объекта хорошее зрение, хотя оно больше приспособлено к суше, нежели к жизни в воде. У него чувствительные глаза, он хорошо видит в темноте. Прекрасно развито боковое зрение. У объекта поистине выдающийся слух, как у дельфинов: он различает частоты, неслышные человеческому уху.  
  
— Не удивительно, — пробормотал Хакс, видимо имея в виду лопоухость существа, которую Рей сподобилась наблюдать, когда заскучавший объект выписывал кульбиты по аквариуму. А может он так разминался.  
  
— …Возможно, что он может и воспроизводить их, но это лишь предположение. После сенсорики, — Рей еще раз щелкнула мышкой, — мы перешли к когнитивным тестам. Такого рода задания используются, чтобы оценивать интеллект детей. Почти сразу стало ясно, что по уровню интеллекта он схож с человеком. Пока у него сохранялся интерес к тестам, он реагировал… — Рей осеклась.  
  
— А потом? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— А потом интерес угас, и объект скрылся в дальней части резервуара, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Вы не пробовали как-то простимулировать его? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Я решила немного подождать, — ответила Рей. — В конце концов он сутками сидит в резервуаре, и эти тесты — единственное его развлечение.  
  
— Возможно вам нужна помощь, — предположил один из безымянных мужчин на экране. — Как именно вы поощряли его?  
  
— Э-э, — Рей прочистила горло. — Просмотром кино.  
  
— Кино? — повторил мужчина.  
  
— Да, — ответила Рей. — Один из федеральных каналов, он не передает ничего такого, что нельзя узнать.  
  
Хакс издал тихий сдавленный звук и, повернувшись к нему, Рей увидела, что щеки у генерала покраснели.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, что не местный, — ехидно заметил другой военный. — Генерал Хакс, ваша специалистка в курсе, что работает на секретном объекте?  
  
— Мы исправим это, сэр, — процедил Хакс.  
  
— При всем моем уважении, — возразила Рей. — На канале передают короткую новостную сводку и развлекательные программы. Все это объект мог узнать и от нас, через наши разговоры. Как я сказала, у него хороший слух, и стекло ему не помеха.  
  
— Допустим, — сказал военный. — Но такие вещи принято согласовывать с вышестоящим руководством.  
  
— Но оно же сработало, — сказала Рей.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще _доктор_ Кеноби? — прервал ее Хакс.  
  
— Нет, это все, — ответила Рей. — Но я продолжаю собирать данные. Мне бы хотелось провести… Мне бы хотелось получить разрешение на проведение полного сканирования тела объекта. Благодаря данным, предоставленным мне капитаном Фазмой, я получила некоторое представление о морфологии объекта, но мне хотелось бы провести исследование конкретных параметров.  
  
— Об этом поговорим позже, — сказал Хакс и обратился к другим «присутствующим»:  
  
— На данный момент, это вся информация, которой мы располагаем. Копию всех файлов вы получите сразу после завершения встречи.  
  
— Неплохо для начала, — сказал мужчина, заговоривший первым. — Прорывом это не назовешь, но мы надеемся, что вы улучшите свои результаты.  
  
Хакс умудрился вытянуться по швам, даже сидя в кресле.  
  
— Но просмотр телевизора лучше ограничить, это вредно, — ввернул второй.  
  
Один за другим военные отключались, а от щек Хакса отливала краснота. Рей тем временем скопировала данные, и внимательно посмотрела на генерала. Капитан Фазма что-то сказала ему негромко, наклонившись к самому уху, и Хакс ответил:  
  
— Да, конечно. Идите, — и повернулся к Рей, сверля ее взглядом.  
  
— Извините, если я что-то сделала не так, — сказала Рей. — Я не думала…  
  
— Любые ваши действия, Кеноби, — негромко сказал Хакс. — Любые ваши задумки, абсолютно все изменения, нововведения, предложения, Господи, да даже шальные мысли, случайно залетающие к вам в голову — на все вы спрашиваете разрешения у меня. И если вы его не получаете — значит ваша инициатива неуместна.  
  
— А как же тогда проводить исследования… сэр? — спросила Рей. — Мне на любой чих писать объяснительную записку? А как же свободный полет мысли? Как я… превзойду саму себя, если постоянно надо останавливаться?  
  
Хакс тяжело вздохнул и взялся за виски. Помассировал их и снова взглянул на Рей.  
  
— Отчет каждый вечер, — сказал он коротко. — О проделанной работе и о ближайших планах. Если мы с вами… сработаемся, перейдем на еженедельную форму отчета. Если вы усвоите правила, по которым все здесь действует, доктор Кеноби.  
  
— Хорошо. Я буду стараться, — Рей кивнула. — Я могу идти?  
  
— Вот еще что, — Хакс поднял указательный палец, привлекая ее внимание. — Доктор, я заметил, что вы называете объект «он».  
  
— Да, — ответила Рей. — Объект выглядит похожим на мужчину, и, если бы вы разрешили мне провести полное сканирование, я бы наверняка смогла подтвердить это, выяснить не только пол, но и другие структурные сходства и отличия между ним и гомо сапиенс.  
  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы очеловечивали его, доктор, — сказал Хакс. Рей заметила, что, наверное, впервые его голос звучит не требовательно, а просто спокойно. — Я понимаю, что это тяжело. Но вам стоит помнить, что это существо очень опасно. Охрана, камеры, автоматические двери — это все здесь не просто так. Не допускайте ошибок. Вы работаете не с человеком, и даже не с милым дельфином. А сканирование вы проведете позже.

***

Часы показывали половину пятого утра, когда Рей, на ходу прихлебывая кофе из кружки-термоса, шла к лаборатории. Биологические часы у нее совсем сбились — в лаборатории как в пещере, не было солнца, невозможно было определить, какая сейчас погода, время года, время суток. Но Рей это вполне устраивало. Она приехала сюда работать — «превзойти себя», как выразился Хакс — и не планировала тратить свое время на что-то другое. Раз ее тело не хочет спать, значит самое время поработать.  
  
Ей казалось, что сегодня у дверей должен нести вахту сержант О’Нил, но его не было. Возможно отошел. Рей хмыкнула. Ей самой эти предосторожности казались излишними: две герметически закрывающиеся двери отделяли лабораторию от коридора. Обе открывались только по пропуску. Поэтому Рей решила, что, если ее будут спрашивать, она не сдаст Финна. Скажет, что он был на месте.  
Она прошла первую дверь, задержалась возле второй, ища в кармане юбки очки, чтобы убедиться, что, скорее всего, забыла их на столе. Когда генерал увидел, в чем Рей ходит на работу, его правильное лицо слегка перекосилось. Клетчатая широкая юбка и свободная футболка с Микки Маусом явно не вписывались в его представления о дресс-коде. И он вежливо — предельно вежливо — поинтересовался, почему Рей не носит халат.  
  
«Потому что в данный момент я не работаю с лабораторными образцами, и спецодежда мне не требуется», — ответила Рей. И поинтересовалась в свою очередь, разве для гражданских лиц имеются какие-то предписания по одежде?  
  
Хакс ответил, что не имеются. Рей кивнула, и продолжила ходить в том, что ей удобно: юбках, футболках, джинсах и кедах.  
  
Люк тоже не носил халат. Он всегда появлялся в лаборатории в рубашке и джинсах, а если необходимо было соблюдать стерильность, то облачался в комбинезон поверх них. И называл халаты больничным пережитком.  
  
Открыв вторую дверь Рей шагнула внутрь, но тут же застыла на месте. Посреди бледных цветов лаборатории: серого, бледного, светло-зеленого — ее внимание привлекло ярко-алое пятно. Пятна. Много пятен.  
  
Термос выскользнул из ее ослабевших пальцев. Рей сделала шаг назад, но уперлась спиной в уже закрывшуюся дверь. Это кровь? Откуда здесь кровь?!  
  
Приглядевшись, Рей увидела, что кровавый след, будто что-то тащили волоком, идет по лаборатории. То, что оставило его, скрывалось за столом, и Рей сделала сначала неуверенный шаг вперед, потом еще один, и еще.  
  
«Сначала одна нога, потом другая», — тихо повторяла она про себя, медленно приближаясь к столу. Ее взгляд упал на аквариум, но она ничего не увидела. Объект мог подняться выше, чтобы скрыться из поля зрения наблюдателей.  
  
Подойдя к столу, Рей прижала руку ко рту, подавив сдавленный вскрик. Это был сержант О’Нил. Он лежал лицом вниз, кровь растекалась от него, а его спина была исполосована, форма порвана в лоскуты, будто на него напал дикий зверь. Рей повернулась к компьютеру, разбудила его щелчком мышки и открыла вид с камер наблюдения над аквариумом. Никого.  
  
Ее подопечный сбежал из резервуара и все еще был где-то здесь.  
  
Рей почувствовала, как каждый волосок на ее теле становится дыбом. Она быстро присела на корточки, скрываясь за столом, потом тихо подползла к Финну и попыталась нащупать пульс на шее. Слабый, но он был. Значит нужно вызвать помощь. Поднять тревогу.  
  
Рей рассердилась на себя. Она должна была сделать это сразу же, едва увидела кровь, едва ей вообще показалось, что что-то не так, пока она стояла у дверей. Рядом с кнопкой экстренной блокировки.  
  
Тихий шипящий звук нарушил тишину лаборатории. Рей замерла, стараясь определить его источник и понять, что это было. Шлепок. Снова шипящий звук.  
  
Словно кто-то или что-то ползло по полу, помогая себе руками.  
  
Рей выпрямилась.  
  
Оставляя след из крови О’Нила, объект целенаправленно полз к дверям, не обращая внимания на нее.  
  
— Ах ты сукин сын! — выдавила Рей. В руке дьяволово создание держало пропуск Финна.  
  
«Он ведь не сможет дотянуться до сканера?» — подумала Рей.  
  
К черту. Если смог выбраться из резервуара, спуститься по лестнице и открыть дверь — сможет и дотянуться до сканера.  
  
Рей сорвалась с места, перепрыгивая кровавые следы, чтобы не поскользнуться на них. Пролетев перед существом, она с размаху врезалась в дверь, подцепила ногтем защитный колпачок и вдавила большую красную кнопку в панель.  
  
Негромкий, но гулкий звук сирены донесся в лабораторию снаружи. Раздался щелчок автоматических запоров, блокирующих двери. Рей перевела дух… а потом столкнулась взглядом с существом. Он смотрел на нее. Он прекрасно понимал, что она сделала.  
  
Заперла его здесь, когда до свободы оставалось совсем немного.  
  
Они буравили друг друга взглядами немногим дольше пары секунд, но за эти секунды Рей в красках смогла представить себе, что с ней может сделать это существо. И сорвалась с места, чтобы он не смог заблокировать ее в узком пространстве между входом и столами.  
  
Что-то тяжелое больно и хлестко ударило ее по ногам, и Рей споткнулась и полетела вперед. Она рухнула на пол и тут же попыталась вскочить, но ноги разъезжались на крови, и Рей снова упала на колени, сморщившись от боли. Она поползла вперед, надеясь добраться до лестницы к резервуару и запереться там, но в этот момент чужая холодная рука ухватила ее за щиколотку и сжала, будто гигантские клещи.  
  
Рей заорала, обламывая ногти в попытке вцепиться в гладкий пол, но существо одним рывком подтянуло ее к себе. Рей сжалась в комочек, подтянув ноги к животу, а существо нависло над ней — одной рукой оно упиралось в пол, а вторую занесло, планируя располосовать ее ногтями, как бедного Финна. Глаза существа горели настоящей человеческой яростью и злобой. И Рей с силой распрямила ноги, ударяя существо прямо в грудь. Удара хватило, чтобы немного отбросить его назад. Существо потеряло равновесие, а Рей откатившись, сумела подняться на ноги и броситься к дверям на лестницу.  
  
В этот момент раздался звук отпираемых замков, и двери в лабораторию с шипением разошлись. И Рей, и существо повернулись на звук.  
  
С тихим жужжанием из переходника вылетело несколько дротиков, за которыми тянулись витые провода. Они мягко вонзились в грудь, плечи и покрытый чешуей хвост. Тело существа содрогнулось, изгибаясь в судорогах, а потом он обмяк.  
  
Рей стояла не шевелясь, тяжело дыша, глядя, как медленно заходят в лабораторию солдаты, окружая бессознательный объект, держа его на прицеле.  
  
За ними вошли генерал Хакс и капитан Фазма.  
  
— Доктор Кеноби! — в голосе Хакса явственно зазвучали обвинительные нотки. — Что здесь произошло?  
  
— Объект выбрался, и напал на сержанта О’Нила, сэр, — ответила Рей. — Я…  
  
— Все ясно! — оборвал ее Хакс. — Капитан…  
  
Фазма отдала распоряжения, и бедным Финном занялись врачи в полевой форме.  
  
— Вы не пострадали? — спросил генерал.  
  
Рей покачала головой.  
  
— Идите и приведите себя в порядок. А мои люди вернут на место объект и приведут в порядок лабораторию.  
  
Рей кивнула. Она проследила, как уносят Финна, и только после этого, пошатываясь, двинулась к дверям. На полпути она увидела свой термос, лежащий на полу, и автоматически наклонилась, чтобы подобрать его. Ее зрение отметило тусклый блеск под одним из столов — это был пропуск О’Нила, которым хотел воспользоваться объект, и бросил, когда напал на Рей. Рей дотянулась до пропуска и подобрала его тоже. Отдаст Финну, когда его вылечат.  
  
Если вылечат. Если он еще жив.  
  
Нижняя губа у Рей задрожала, и она тихо всхлипнула. Прижав к груди термос и пропуск, она села на корточки и сжалась в комочек.  
  
— Вы в порядке? — раздалось над ней.  
  
Рей шумно выдохнула.  
  
— Да, — сказала она, шмыгнув носом, потом поднялась, пошатнувшись, но устояла на ногах. — Просто… просто мне нужно прийти в себя.  
  
— Уйдите уже! — раздраженно бросил ей Хакс, и Рей поспешила выполнить его приказ.

***

Днем в лаборатории было уже убрано. Рей вернулась туда после визита врача. Врач оставил ей успокоительное и снотворное, но Рей они были не нужны — лучше всего на нее подействовало заявление врача, что жизни О’Нила ничего не угрожает и его состояние стабильное.  
  
Роуз уже была там.  
  
— Как наш беглец? — спросила у нее Рей.  
  
— Когда я пришла, он лежал на дне без сознания, как мне показалось, — ответила Тико. — Он до сих пор там.  
  
Рей подошла к стеклу, заглядывая внутрь. Существо действительно лежало там, не шевелясь. Не было никакой возможности проверить, жив ли он еще. Рей не знала, сколько вольт было в шокере, и решила, что если до вечера объект не очухается, то придется как-то проверять его пульс. Самой ли спускаться или выпрашивать у Хакса манипулятор — Рей не знала.  
  
Но к вечеру объект ожил. Через несколько часов после прихода Рей он переместился. А к вечеру плавал, может и не так резво, как обычно.  
  
Сегодня в лаборатории было тихо. Они с Роуз не разговаривали, телевизор молчал. Рей подошла к стеклу, держа руки скрещенными на груди. Объект медленно приблизился с другой стороны стекла, но по-прежнему держался в тени.  
  
— В этом не было никакого смысла, — сказала Рей негромко. — Даже если бы ты выбрался — за этими дверьми множество других, коридоры, лестницы, вооруженные солдаты. Не я — так кто-нибудь другой остановил бы тебя. Все было зря.  
  
Существо наблюдало за ней внимательно, будто действительно слышало и слушало. Рей ещё немного постояла, глядя на него, а потом вернулась к работе.

***

Постепенно все вернулось в норму. Следы от шокеров на груди объекта зажили. О’Нил выздоравливал. Рей продолжала проводить тесты, ожидая, когда же ей выдадут разрешение на более полное исследование, однако Хакс не торопился. А объект, похоже, привык к тому, что Рей стала частью его маленького мира. Даже как-то чересчур привык.  
  
В один из дней — или вечеров; Роуз не было, значит это, скорее всего, был вечер — Рей сидела, разбирая имеющиеся у нее данные и пытаясь прийти хоть к какому-нибудь выводу на основе такой скудной информации: о том, как вписываются существа, подобные объекту, в биоту океанов, почему их не встречали раньше и тому подобное. Щёлкнув мышкой, чтобы проверить, как там ее подопечный, Рей заметила кое-что необычное. Объект находился в видимой части резервуара и совершал одной рукой ритмичные действия, больше всего похожие…  
  
— Он что мастурбирует? — спросила Рей вслух у самой себя — в лаборатории она была одна. Переведя взгляд на аквариум, Рей поняла, что так и есть, и тут же отвернулась. Объект висел перед окном, демонстративно, бесстыдно, а его рука совершала медленные ритмичные движения по выпростанному половому органу. И Рей готова была поклясться, что он смотрит прямо на нее.  
  
— Господи, господи, — пробормотала она, опустив голову ещё ниже, чтобы скрыться за монитором хотя бы частично. — К этому меня в университете не готовили.  
  
Понимая полную бессмысленность своих действий, Рей рявкнула так, что и в коридоре могли услышать:  
  
— Я все равно не смотрю.  
  
Поднять голову она не решилась и щёлкнула мышкой, выводя на экран изображения с камер в надежде, что объект отправился в свой темный угол и продолжил самоудовлетворяться там.  
  
Ничего подобного. По-прежнему перед стеклом.  
  
— Эксгибиционист ты грёбаный, — пробормотала Рей. Она чуть высунулась из-за монитора, чтобы проверить: да! Грёбаный хвостатый эксгибиционист смотрел прямо на нее и, кажется, ухмылялся. От абсурдности ситуации Рей хотелось рассмеяться. Она снова выглянула из-за монитора: движения объекта ускорились, и на Рей он больше не смотрел, поглощённый собой. А Рей получила возможность рассмотреть его половой орган, уговаривая себя, что это ради науки, а не из праздного интереса.  
Пенис у объекта был длинным — длиннее, чем у человека, но короче, чем у дельфиновых, и по форме больше напоминал человеческий. Крайняя плоть отсутствовала, что было логично. Крупная, потемневшая от прилива крови головка, толстые вены…  
  
То, насколько объект был похож на человека, вызывало мысли, совершенно неподобающие, и Рей попыталась сосредоточиться. Но ее взгляд помимо воли возвращался к резко движущейся руке, оглаживающей бледную плоть. Рей поняла, что ее дыхание отяжелело, но не могла заставить себя оторваться от этого зрелища. Крупная ладонь то скрывала головку, то ныряла вниз, все быстрее и быстрее.  
  
Рей закусила нижнюю губу. У нее пересохло во рту, она чувствовала совершенно противоестественное возбуждение. На мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение она представила, каково это, когда этот длинный бледный член проникает в тебя, наверняка прохладный и скользкий…  
  
Объект дёрнул ладонь вверх, сжимая головку, чуть сгорбившись и подавшись бедрами вперёд, и кончил, белесая сперма выстрелила фонтанчиком и повисла, растворяясь, медленно двигаясь вместе с течением воды.  
  
Рей перевела дух и наконец-то подняла взгляд от пениса объекта. Разумеется, хвостатый ублюдок смотрел на нее. Пристально, будто ждал, что Рей ему сейчас поаплодирует. Прекрасно зная, что она не упустила почти ничего из представления.  
  
Рей резко встала из-за стола и вышла, с силой ткнув пропуском в сканер. Ей нужно было попить водички.

***

— Это отвратительно, — сказала Рей своему отражению в зеркале. Она зашла в туалет, умылась, выпила, наверное, литр воды, но не успокоилась окончательно. «Ты же не думаешь о сексе, когда видишь, как мастурбирует макака или спариваются собаки?» — Так какого черта, Рей?  
  
На самом деле она знала, какого черта. Ни обезьяны, ни собаки не были похожи на крупного белокожего мужчину с густыми черными волосами и грубыми чертами лица. Не смотрели на нее осознанно, не действовали провоцирующее.  
  
Не обладали разумом.  
  
— Это не станет проблемой, — произнесла Рей тихо и уверенно, глядя на свое отражение. — Это не станет проблемой.  
  
Не должно ею стать.

***

Когда Рей отправила очередной запрос, он вернулся к ней с резолюцией: «Отменено в связи с изменениями мер безопасности. А. Хакс». Внизу была приписка «обращайтесь к Фазме».  
  
Рей тоже так решила. В конце концов, изучали же они объект до того, как Рей здесь появилась.  
  
Поэтому утром, когда рабочий день уже должен был быть в самом разгаре, Рей решила лично проведать генетиков. И там ее ожидал большой сюрприз.  
  
Встретив Фазму на обеде в столовой, Рей поспешила к ней, решив обсудить все сразу, не дожидаясь официальных ответов по телефону и в письменном виде.  
  
— Капитан, я хотела зайти к вам, но выяснила, что мой пропуск не работает.  
  
— Он работает, — ответила Фазма. — Просто вашего уровня допуска не хватает, чтобы заходить в наш сектор.  
  
— Но вы ко мне заходите спокойно, — возразила Рей.  
  
— Это военная база, доктор, — сказала Фазма. — А вы — гражданское лицо. Это логично, что ваш уровень допуска ограничен. Зачем вы хотели зайти?  
  
— Я хотела поинтересоваться насчет старых исследований. У нас были запланированы МРТ и рентгенография объекта, но из-за происшествия с сержантом О’Нилом, генерал отменил их. Я предположила, что у вас могут быть… схожие данные, вы ведь изучаете его дольше, — Рей развела руками.  
  
— Мне жаль, но я не имею права делиться с вами информацией без особого распоряжения, — ответила Фазма. — Поговорите с генералом.  
  
— Ясно, — Рей выдохнула. — Спасибо за помощь, капитан.  
  
Она вернулась в лабораторию вне себя. Да за кого они ее держат? За послушную обезьянку, которая будет выполнять то, что скажут, и ничего не спросит? Собираются перекидывать ее от одного должностного лица к другому?  
  
Рей выдвинула ящик стола и залезла под бумаги — там лежал пропуск Финна, который она забрала во время неудавшегося побега объекта. Раз гражданским запрещено проходить в сектор генетических исследований, она попробует другой путь.

***

Рей до самого конца боялась, что застанет кого-то в секторе. Или что солдаты ее не пропустят. Но вахтенные проигнорировали ее появление — они знали, что в своей лаборатории Рей торчит круглые сутки, пропуск, который она держала в руках, сработал. Так с чего бы им беспокоиться?  
  
В распоряжении генетиков было несколько лабораторий, это был целый отдельный модуль с коридорами и помещениями. Рей медленно шла вдоль дверей, рассматривая надписи. Вряд ли пропуск бы дал ей проход в кабинет Фазмы, но в помещение для общих собраний должен был.  
  
В итоге Рей нашла зал, где, видимо, проходил мозговой штурм и прочие совещания сектора. Несколько досок там были исписаны формулами. На светящиеся панели были прикреплены листы с результатами исследований. Рей остановилась у доски, где, как она поняла, подробно был расписан генетический код объекта — черным маркером, а заметки были внесены красным. Некоторые участки кода были обведены, возле других стояли нечитаемые каракули.  
  
Но важно было другое. Рей была не сильна в генетике, но общий курс проходила. Правда там было больше о морских созданиях, но строение генетического кода человека она знала. И код объекта не слишком сильно от него отличался.

***

Эскапада не прошла незамеченной. Утром Рей вызвали в кабинет Хакса.  
  
Несмотря на раннее время, генерал был чисто выбрит и свеж, и Рей заподозрила, что она тут не единственная покидает свое рабочее место исключительно на короткий период сна.  
  
— Доброе утро, доктор Кеноби, — поприветствовал ее Хакс и указал на кресло перед столом. — Как спалось?  
  
— Отлично, а вам? Вы вообще спите? Покидаете базу?  
  
— Не слишком подобающий вопрос, — заметил Хакс. — Вам не кажется? Сядьте.  
  
Рей уселась в кресло. Увидев на столе генерала фотографию, она чуть наклонила голову, безо всякой задней мысли, любопытствуя, кто на ней. Хакс увидел ее маневр, и торопливо убрал фотографию, но Рей все-таки увидела, кто на ней изображен.  
  
— Это… кошка? — Рей вопросительно подняла глаза. — А семья у вас есть, генерал? Или это очередной неподобающий вопрос?  
  
— Да, на все три вопроса, — сухо ответил Хакс. — Моя мать. Сейчас она присматривает за моей кошкой. Мы здесь не чтобы беседовать обо мне, Кеноби. Не расскажете, как провели вчерашний вечер?  
  
— Я занималась исследованиями, — бесстрашно ответила Рей.  
  
— Похвально, — Хакс кивнул. — Меня радует ваша преданность делу. Что меня совсем не радует, так это ваша твердолобость и неумение усваивать правила. Вы ведь знаете, что сержант О’Нил все еще в госпитале? Представьте наше удивление, — продолжил Хакс, пристально глядя на Рей, — когда мы обнаружили, что пропуск сержанта был использован для прохода в сектор генетических исследований. Мы, разумеется, тут же проверили записи с камер, и знаете, кого мы там увидели?  
  
— Меня, — мрачно сказала Рей, упрямо глядя на Хакса в ответ.  
  
— Вы нарушили протокол безопасности, — сказал Хакс. — Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
  
— А вы понимаете, что я не могу работать, не имея на руках всех информации о существе? — спросила Рей. — Вы изучаете его уже давно. Скажите мне, что это! Или… кто.  
  
Хакс некоторое время рассматривал ее сверху вниз, а потом сел, положил руки на стол и переплел пальцы.  
  
— Вы наверняка заметили очевидное сходство с человеком, а визит в «генетику» подтвердил ваши догадки, — заметил он. — Вы не глупы, так поделитесь со мной своими выводами. Прежде чем я расскажу, что мы знаем.  
  
Рей сжала губы, хмурясь, и отвела взгляд. Подумала немного и начала:  
  
— Я видела результаты генетических тестов существа. Цепочка ДНК почти неотличима от человеческой, различия минимальны. Однако то, что существо является двоякодышащим и имеет хвост вместо двух нижних конечностей, наводит на мысль, что его род и род человека разделились очень давно. Но это никак не объясняет внешнего сходства.  
  
Хакс расцепил руки и медленно, с чувством, зааплодировал.  
  
— Замечательно, — сказал он, опуская руки на стол. — Хотелось бы сказать, что это чушь от первого и до последнего слова, но в наблюдательности вам не откажешь. Генетически это существо отличается от нас примерно так же, как кроманьонец от неандертальца. У него и у человека даже может родиться потомство, способное к дальнейшему размножению, не стерильное. Что лучше всего подтверждает близость наших видов.  
  
— Но… — начала Рей, и Хакс прервал ее жестом.  
  
— Сектор генетических исследований пришел к выводу, что этот вид был создан искусственно сотни, возможно тысячи лет назад. Да мы до сих пор не знаем, считать ли его отдельным видом! Фазма объяснит вам подробнее, но, технически, от связи этого существа и человека с равной вероятностью может родиться как совершенно обычный человек, так и хвостатый, но «рыбий ген» рецессивен и впоследствии — насколько нам известно — у обычных людей никак себя не проявляет. И это приводит нас к вопросу, сколько сухопутных людей носят в себе спящие гены таких вот уродцев. Но это не главная проблема, — Хакс чуть склонил голову. — Вы понимаете, _в чем_ главная проблема, Кеноби?  
  
— В том, что мы не знаем, кто создал их? — спросила Рей тихо.  
  
— В точку! — Хакс хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Вот в чем цель ваших исследований. Не выяснить, разумен ли он — мы уже давно это поняли. Не замерить его, не взвесить, не просветить рентгеном. Узнать, что он знает. Узнать сколько их, насколько продвинута их культура, если она есть. Знают ли они, откуда пришли.  
  
— Почему вы не сказали раньше? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Это секретная информация. А еще наш научный консультант, профессор Сноук, предположил, что ваша неосведомленность и желание узнать истину могут сыграть нам на руку. Поначалу у вас получалось взаимодействовать с тварью. Продолжайте в том же духе.  
  
Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая Рей. Она растерянно глядела перед собой, переваривая полученную информацию.  
  
— Вы свободны, Кеноби, — сказал наконец Хакс. — Никаких больше поползновений в «генетику», все, что будет нужно, мы вам дадим. И сдайте пропуск О’Нила.

***

После того, как Хакс выложил ей всю подноготную, Рей ощутила странное опустошение. Придя в лабораторию, она села за стол и уставилась в монитор, но потом с раздражением выключила его.  
  
К чему все это? Ее присутствие здесь бессмысленно. Она действительно не должна была попасть сюда. Здесь должен был быть Скайуокер. Он… А что бы сделал он?  
  
Рей встала из-за стола и подошла к стеклу, посмотрела на фигуру в глубине аквариума. Пришлось подождать, но наконец подводный человек — теперь Рей точно знала, что это человек, что это _он_ , и никакое он не существо — приблизился к стеклу с другой стороны.  
  
— Выходит, все ты понимаешь, — сказала она. — Теперь ясно, почему ты не горишь желанием общаться. Я бы тоже не хотела. Но другого выхода у тебя нет. Наверное, нет. Да и у меня тоже…  
  
Когда рядовой Тико пришла в лабораторию, то Рей она нашла наверху, возле резервуара. Рей сидела возле забранной решеткой водной глади и рассеянно постукивала пальцами по металлу.  
  
— Какие на сегодня планы? — спросила Роуз. — Снова когнитивные тесты?  
  
— Нет, Роуз, — отозвалась Рей. — На сегодня никаких планов. Ты свободна.  
  
— Ладно, — озадаченно отозвалась Роуз. — Моя помощь точно не нужна?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Иди. Считай, что у тебя внеплановый выходной.  
  
Рядовой Тико пожала плечами, тихо спустилась вниз. Рей услышала, как щелкнул замок, и снова уставилась на воду.  
  
Ей же велели устанавливать контакт? Вот она его и устанавливает. Все же лучше, чем попусту повторять те же самые тесты и получать те же самые результаты.  
  
— You call me lavender, you call me sunshine, — запела Рей негромко, и ее голос отразился от потолка, стен и воды, — You say take it off, take it off…  
  
Допев припев до конца, Рей замолчала, глядя в воду. Она видела темную фигуру… как назвать его? Русалкой? Ихтиандром? Он двигался под водой от стены к стене. Интересно, как долго он здесь заперт?  
  
Тритон медленно вынырнул. Под решеткой было мало места — лишь макушка, брови и глаза были видны над водой, когда он рассматривал Рей.  
  
— Ты понимаешь наш язык? — спросила Рей.  
  
Тритон перевернулся на спину, и вода плеснула через его белую грудь. Его голос впервые зазвучал в пустом помещении, глубокий, как воды того океана, из которого он вышел:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
  
— Почему ты не говорил? — спросила она.  
  
— Зачем бы мне это делать? — ответил тритон вопросом на вопрос.  
  
Этот вопрос настолько озадачил Рей, что она открыла рот, но не смогла подобрать слов. Действительно, зачем. Она не знала, что с ним происходило до.  
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросила Рей.  
  
Тритон чуть повернул голову:  
  
— Ты не знаешь?  
  
Рей покачала головой.  
  
— Они поймали меня. Пытались допрашивать. Пытались пытать.  
  
Кожа Рей покрылась мурашками.  
  
— А теперь прислали тебя, — закончил тритон.  
  
— Меня никто не… — Рей осеклась. — Ну, в общем да. Они меня прислали. Сюда должен был приехать другой человек. Но он погиб, и поэтому поехала я.  
  
Рей хотела сказать еще, что она не знала, чем ей предстоит заниматься. Не знала, что он разумен, что они ждут вторжения из морских глубин… Но какая-то шестеренка в ее голове повернулась и запустила целый механизм, выстраивающий перед ней картину, слишком нереальную, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
— Я… — Рей выдохнула. — Мы можем поговорить вечером?  
  
Тритон молча ушел под воду. Можно было трактовать это как «нет»? Рей было плевать, сорвавшись с места, она бегом преодолела лестницу, быстрым шагом пересекла лабораторию и отправилась в жилой модуль.  
  
Там, в своей комнате Рей уселась за свой ноутбук.  
  
Судя по всему у них был еще какой-то «консультант», профессор Сноук. Имя было смутно знакомо Рей, но беспокоило ее другое. Зачем им была нужна она, раз у них был Сноук? Зачем нужен был Скайуокер?  
  
Попытавшись освежить память, Рей поискала хоть одно упоминание Сноука в сети. Нашлось немного, но среди упоминаний была одна конференция — Скайуокер ездил туда, и он упоминал об этом в своем дневнике. Рей отыскала дневник — он лежал под подушкой на кровати — отыскала необходимую ей дату. Несколько заметок о конференции, о встреченных знакомых. Имя Сноука дважды обведено в круг, рядом номер телефона, ниже запись: «Предложение С. звучит очень заманчиво, и я бы согласился, если бы был уверен, что он не навредит подводным жителям».  
  
Значит Скайуокер был знаком со Сноуком. Рей перечитала страницу, а потом уронила дневник на колени. О чем могла идти речь в этом отрывке, о каких подводных жителях? Рей снова перечитала этот день, пролистала вперёд и назад.  
  
Мог ли Люк знать о существовании морских людей?  
  
Рей нервно хихикнула. Невозможно! Он бы наверняка поделился таким открытием. Да он бы сам попробовал наладить с ними контакт!.. Да нет же, это безумие.  
  
Клубок мыслей Рей раскручивался с невообразимой быстротой. Если предположить, что Скайуокер знал о них… Рей была в курсе, что он сам был приемным ребенком и отнёсся к ней, как к сироте, с большой теплотой. И что свою сестру нашел уже взрослым. Он — морской биолог, она спонсировала экологические программы: очищение прибрежной полосы, ужесточение наказаний за загрязнение вод. Детский дом, откуда их забрали находился в маленьком городке Полис-Масса на берегу океана. Если предположить, только предположить, что они могли знать… но откуда? Только если они сами были связаны с этими подводными существами.  
  
Рей закрыла рот рукой. Сейчас она додумается ещё до чего-нибудь, до мирового заговора.  
  
Но ведь военные хотели именно Скайуокера на этот проект. И Сноук тоже приглашал его куда-то. В мире множество океанологов, признанных научным сообществом, имеющих множество работ и наград, и их заслуги несравнимы с заслугами Люка. Да и зачем им океанолог, если, по сути, им нужен психолог, кто-то, кто смог бы втереться в доверие к объекту. Или кто-то, кто мог знать его достаточно хорошо.  
  
Рей схватилась за голову и тихо застонала. Нет, это просто ее мысли. Такого просто не могло быть.  
  
Люк не мог быть одним из них, у него не было хвоста, у Леи не было хвоста, и они ни капли не походили на того, запертого в резервуаре.  
  
Засунув дневник под подушку, Рей решительно откинулась на кровать. Она заснет сейчас, а, когда проснется, то поймет, что же ей все-таки делать.

***

Рей вернулась вечером, неся свою кружку-термос. Она вновь поднялась по лестнице и села возле резервуара на самый край, скрестив ноги и поставив кружку рядом с собой. И принялась ждать.  
  
Тритон появился быстрее в этот раз. Он уцепился указательными пальцами за решетку и сказал:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не убрать эту штуку?  
  
Рей вопросительно подняла брови:  
  
— Может быть потому, что я видела, на что ты способен?  
  
Тритон издал легкий смешок, и от этого звука у Рей снова мурашки побежали по коже.  
  
— Я не собираюсь повторять что-то подобное, — сказал он. — Если ты сказала правду насчет этих коридоров и вооруженных людей.  
  
— То, что ты не собираешься повторять что-то подобное, не значит, что ты не выкинешь что-нибудь еще, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Давай так, — тритон ухватился за решетку пятерней, прижался к ней всем телом, глядя на Рей, и предложил:  
  
— Я пообещаю не вредить тебе, если ты уберешь это.  
  
— Только мне?  
  
— Больше никого я здесь не вижу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рей встала и направилась к панели. — Но, если кто-то появится, я верну решетку на место.  
  
— Идет, — откликнулся тритон, пристально наблюдая за ней. Он отцепился от решетки и медленно погрузился в воду.  
  
Рей нажала на кнопку, и решетка с грохотом разъехалась, скрываясь в пазах по сторонам резервуара. Потом Рей медленно подошла к краю аквариума и осторожно опустилась на корточки, опираясь кончиками пальцев о влажный от брызг пол.  
  
Тритон резко вынырнул, и Рей отшатнулась, плюхнувшись на задницу. А он завис, упираясь руками в край резервуара, и ухмыляясь. Вода стекала по его бледной коже, волосы облепили лицо, подчеркивая его несимметричную форму.  
  
— Очень забавно, — пробормотала Рей. Отыскав место посуше и подальше от тритона, чтобы он не смог дотянуться вытянутой рукой, она вновь уселась по-турецки и пододвинула к себе термос.  
  
— Что внутри? — спросил тритон.  
  
— Кофе, — ответила Рей. — Ты пробовал кофе?  
  
— Не приходилось.  
  
Рей протянула ему кружку и предупредила:  
  
— Осторожно, он горячий.  
  
Тритон без колебаний принял у нее кружку, на мгновение соприкоснувшись с Рей пальцами — они были влажными и прохладными, но совершенно человеческими на ощупь. Как и должно было быть.  
  
Он попробовал кофе, поморщился и вернул кружку.  
  
— Не понравилось? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Я бы подождал, пока остынет, — ответил тритон.  
  
— А мне в самый раз, — Рей отхлебнула кофе. — У тебя есть имя?  
  
— А у тебя?  
  
— Рей.  
  
— Кайло.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — помедлив, Рей протянула ему ладонь. — Это приветствие, если ты еще не в курсе.  
  
— О, поверь мне, — ответил тритон Кайло, перехватывая ее руку за пальцы и притягивая к себе, — я в курсе.  
  
Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал ее пальцы — мимолетное касание мягких губ, но Рей вздрогнула, едва не выронив кружку.  
  
— Зачем ты так себя ведешь? — спросила Рей, вырывая руку и прижимая ее к груди.  
  
— Разве это не то, что вам, сухопутным надо? — спросил Кайло. — Представление.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Диалог.  
  
— С помощью тех штук, вызывающих судороги? Как они правильно называются?  
  
— Ты напал на одного из нас, — сказала Рей.  
  
— Вы напали на меня раньше.  
  
— Это… — Рей сглотнула. — Мы не знали, с чем имеем дело.  
  
— А теперь знаете? — Кайло снова усмехнулся. — Может это вас стоит держать за решеткой?  
  
— Может быть, — ответила Рей. — Но сейчас за ней ты.  
  
— Разговор приобретает интересную окраску, — Кайло оперся о край резервуара локтями. Его бицепсы влажно поблескивали, приковывая к себе внимание Рей.  
  
— Ты хочешь выбраться.  
  
— А ты можешь мне помочь?  
  
— Не знаю, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Тогда в нашем диалоге нет смысла, — Кайло оттолкнулся от края и ушел в воду.  
  
Рей еще некоторое время сидела, раздумывая, а потом спустилась в лабораторию.  
  
Она не испытывала никаких сомнений по поводу Кайло. Он не был косаткой, томящейся в неволе. Рей не знала, чем он был.

***

Следующее утро началось с ЧП. Рей разбудил сигнал по внутренней связи. Взглянув на часы, она с удивлением поняла, что уже десятый час. А нажав на кнопку связи, услышала взволнованный голос рядового Тико:  
  
— Доктор, поспешите в лабораторию. С объектом что-то не так.  
  
Рей примчалась в лабораторию через пять минут, наспех одевшись, взлохмаченная после сна.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она у Роуз.  
  
— Когда я пришла, он лежал вот так, — Тико указала на тритона, лежащего в углу на дне резервуара. — Проверила записи с камер, а он так почти всю ночь пролежал.  
  
— Проклятье! — Рей нахмурилась. Может тритонам нельзя пить кофе? До какой степени они люди? Или у него могла развиться индивидуальная непереносимость?.. — Роуз, у нас есть гидрокостюмы?  
  
— Что? — переспросила Тико. — Вы хотите туда залезть? Одна?  
  
— Хочешь со мной? — спросила Рей.  
  
— Во-первых, это опасно и противоречит технике безопасности: объект должен быть предварительно обездвижен. Во-вторых, гидрокостюмов в лаборатории нет! — Роуз сложила руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что готова следовать букве правил.  
  
— Жаль. Значит придется нырять так, — заметила Рей. — Похоже, генерал дождется таки моего появления на рабочем месте в халате.  
  
Рей поднялась наверх, разулась и встала на колени, рассматривая фигуру Кайло сквозь воду. Он не шевелился. Могла ли это быть уловка? Положив чемоданчик первой помощи на край резервуара, Рей вдохнула поглубже и нырнула вниз прямо в одежде.  
  
В ушах глухо отдавалось гудение фильтров, перегонявших воду. Рей в несколько гребков достигла дна, но внизу тяга воды была сильнее, и ей приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы оставаться на одном месте. Она дотянулась до шеи Кайло, надеясь, что сможет нащупать пульс, но дальнейшее стало для нее неожиданностью.  
  
Кайло повернулся так стремительно, что Рей не успела среагировать. Поток воды, поднятый хвостом, толкнул ее, а чужие крепкие руки прижали к полу. Только инстинкт самосохранения не дал Рей открыть рот и вскрикнуть. Расширившимися глазами она наблюдала, как тритон навис над ней.  
  
«Он убьет меня, — подумала Рей. — Ему достаточно продержать меня тут подольше — и все».  
  
Она дернулась раз, второй, пытаясь вырваться, но Кайло держал ее крепко, а она лишь попусту расходовала воздух. Легкие начало жечь, Рей изо всех сил рванулась и обмякла, обессиленная. Почему Роуз не поднимает тревогу? Почему?..  
  
А Кайло склонился над ней, и прижался губами к ее губам, плотно, стараясь раздвинуть их. Рей почувствовала, как он выдыхает воздух ей в рот, тяжелый, насыщенный каким-то странным, сырым, неприятным духом, и поспешно приникла к нему сама. Голова у нее кружилась. Сначала Рей почувствовала, как исчезло давление на руки, а потом Кайло подхватил ее и понес наверх. Когда они вынырнули, Рей с кашлем откинула голову назад, задыхаясь, захлебываясь воздухом. Если бы не удерживающий ее Кайло, она бы вновь ушла под воду.  
  
— Доктор, вы в порядке?  
  
Повернув голову, Рей увидела Роуз. Рядовой Тико стояла на краю резервуара и целилась из пистолета в Кайло. Ее лицо не выражало никаких сомнений.  
  
— Д-да, Роуз, — выдавила Рей. — Все в порядке.  
  
Стоило ей произнести эти слова, Кайло отпустил ее и ушел вниз. А Рей, давя кашель, подплыла к краю. Роуз убрала пистолет и помогла ей выбраться. Уже сидя на полу, Рей снова зашлась кашлем и сначала даже не услышала вопрос рядового.  
  
— Что это было, мэм? — спросила Тико. — Это все?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Рей. — Но он в порядке. А мне надо высушиться.  
  
Она неловко поднялась на ноги и спросила:  
  
— Где у нас лежат лабораторные халаты?  
  
Этот случай тоже не прошел незамеченным. Рей снова вызвали в кабинет генерала, и генерал был в ярости. Его щеки шли красными пятнами, а верный лейтенант Митака молча дрожал и укоризненно поглядывал на Рей.  
  
— Я не представляю, мисс Кеноби, как вы закончили университет и умудрились получить степень! — выплюнул Хакс, брызжа слюной. — Я ясно выразился насчет ваших инициатив? Ясно. И что я получаю? Сначала вы сидите возле резервуара, убрав решетки, а потом и вовсе решаете в нем искупаться. Что это было, Кеноби? Что за… — Хакс осекся, но по тому, как беззвучно движутся его губы, было понятно, что он просто не озвучивает все те ругательства, что вертелись у него на языке. — Что это за цирк на воде?  
  
— Я думала вы обрадуетесь, что мы с объектом нашли общий язык, — тихо сказала Рей.  
  
— Еще больше я буду рад, если он вас утопит, но тогда мне придется отвечать. Поэтому прекратите рисковать своей жизнью. Одна вы туда не зайдете.  
  
— Тогда объект перестанет соглашаться на диалог.  
  
— А он несет какой-нибудь смысл, ваш диалог?  
  
— Я пытаюсь узнать о нем больше, как вы и сказали! — огрызнулась Рей. — Не нравится — ищите другого специалиста. Почему бы вам не прислать сюда профессора Сноука?  
  
Хакс сжал губы. Сглотнул.  
  
— Будь моя воля, — тихо, почти срываясь на шипение, произнес он, — вы бы вылетели отсюда, Кеноби, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. Но это решаю не я. Поэтому извольте хотя бы принести пользу, если вы не можете не нарушать правила!  
  
— Я нарушаю правила именно для этого, — негромко сказала Рей.  
  
Хакс издал раздраженный возглас и рявкнул:  
  
— Выметайтесь!  
  
Рей поспешила подчиниться.

***

— Мне не нравится, когда меня пытаются удержать под водой насильно.  
  
— Похоже, ты приближаешься к понимаю, каково мне тут.  
  
Рей сидела на краю резервуара. Кайло плавал на спине от одной стены к другой, глядя в потолок. Плеск его хвоста в пустом помещении звучал оглушающе. Роуз находилась снаружи, наблюдала за ними по мониторам, недовольная, но молчащая. Кобуру с оружием она теперь держала расстегнутой.  
  
— Расскажи о себе, Кайло.  
  
— А что я получу взамен?  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Разве это не очевидно?  
  
— Я не могу выпустить тебя. Не я.  
  
— Тогда какой смысл с тобой разговаривать?  
  
— Возможно, тот, кто может, заинтересуется.  
  
— Все-таки представление, — бросил Кайло. Он перевернулся, подплыл к краю резервуара и положил руки на бортик. Рей не отодвинулась. — Что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
— Есть ли другие, такие как ты?  
  
— Да.  
  
— У вас есть города или что-то вроде?  
  
— Что-то вроде.  
  
— Как тебя поймали?  
  
Кайло замер, глядя на нее.  
  
— Тот, кто может, наверняка в курсе этого, — сказал он.  
  
— Я не в курсе, — ответила Рей.  
  
— Я был беспечен, — последовал ответ.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
  
— Сложно сказать, — Кайло вздохнул. — Давай-ка поменяем условия. Один вопрос — одно одолжение с твоей стороны. Если ты не согласна на одолжение, я не отвечаю на вопрос.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рей кивнула. — У тебя есть семья? Кто-то, к кому ты хочешь вернуться?  
  
— Оставишь телевизор включенным.  
  
— Легко.  
  
— У меня была семья.  
  
— Почему вы скрываетесь от людей?  
  
Кайло хмыкнул.  
  
— Убери решетку и не возвращай ее больше.  
  
— Я не уверена, что смогу.  
  
— Я тоже не уверен, что смогу ответить.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— А ты бы не скрывалась, если бы альтернативой была клетка?  
  
— Вас много?  
  
Кайло не ответил, пристально рассматривая Рей. Она обратила внимание, как тритон в задумчивости прикусывает нижнюю губу, и сама оторопела от того, как привлекло ее это зрелище. Она не сразу поняла, какое условие он ей поставил.  
  
— Что? — переспросила Рей.  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
— _Что?  
_  
— У тебя что-то со слухом?  
  
— Зачем тебе это?  
  
— Просто так. Мне скучно, — Кайло улыбнулся. — Ну так?..  
  
Рей наклонилась и коснулась губами его холодного лба.  
  
— Сойдет?  
  
— Я не считал, сколько нас, — ответил Кайло. — Сойдет?  
  
Резким движением ухватившись за бортик и подтянувшись, он оказался почти лицом к лицу с Рей.  
  
— Передай своим, — сказал он негромко, — что, если мне организуют прогулку на свежем воздухе, хотя бы раз в неделю, это повысит мою разговорчивость.  
  
— Я не верю, что они пойдут на это, — ответила Рей так же негромко.  
  
— Просто задай вопрос, — сказал Кайло, и с тихим плеском ушел под воду.

***

— Это неприемлемо!  
  
В этот раз присутствующих онлайн было больше. Да и в комнате стало потеснее: помимо уже знакомых Рей лиц появились новые люди в форме и деловых костюмах.  
  
Генерал, когда Рей озвучила ему требования Кайло, рассмеялся. Но когда понял, что Рей предлагает это всерьез, взбесился. А теперь у Хакса появился еще один повод для гнева.  
  
— Не делайте поспешных выводов, генерал Хакс, — заметил один из «онлайнеров». Он сразу привлек внимание Рей — немолодой, с обезображенным лицом. Прочие присутствующие относились к нему с явным уважением. — Вполне возможно план, который предложила доктор Кеноби, может сработать.  
  
Рей хотела сказать, что это не ее план, но у нее не нашлось решимости заговорить.  
  
— Меня не представили, — продолжил человек с обезображенным лицом. — Я профессор Сноук. Мы были знакомы с профессором Скайуокером. Я соболезную вашей потере.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Я слышала о вас.  
  
— От генерала? — спросил Сноук.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — От профессора Скайуокера. Он обмолвился как-то, что вы, вроде бы, предлагали ему работу…  
  
— Я попрошу! — один из людей в форме сердито стукнул ладонью по столу. — Воспоминаниям вы сможете предаться потом. У нас два вопроса: согласны ли мы на требования объекта и как мы будем обеспечивать их выполнение?  
  
— «Да» на первый вопрос, Кенеди, — сказал профессор Сноук. — И это не оговаривается. Что касается второго, то мне кажется, что генерал Хакс и его технический отдел найдут блестящее решение этой ситуации. Как всегда.  
  
Хакс блекло улыбнулся в ответ на эту похвалу.  
  
— А вы, доктор Кеноби, тоже не сидите без дела, — продолжил Сноук. — У вас при себе всегда должны быть записывающие устройства. Каждое слово объекта, любая оговорка, все что угодно, даже если это покажется вам глупым или неприличным.  
  
— Да, — Рей кивнула. — И…  
  
— Что? — тут же спросил Сноук.  
  
— Его зовут Кайло, — сказала Рей негромко.  
  
— Повторите, дорогая.  
— Объект предпочитает, чтобы его называли Кайло, — сказала Рей громче. — Это его имя.  
  
Сноук кивнул:  
  
— Разумеется. Мы благодарны вам, доктор, что вы сумели выяснить эту деталь. Нас всех ждет тяжелая работа, и чем скорее мы закончим совещание и приступим к ней, тем лучше.  
  
Профессор поторапливал, к его мнению прислушивались, и брифинг закончился очень быстро. Один за другим отключались «онлайнеры», собирались и уходили военные. Рей тоже собралась. Но уже выходя она обратила внимание, что профессор Сноук не отключился. Он и Хакс о чем-то беседовали, используя телефон.

***

Рей не считала это хорошим решением. Она до конца не верила, что военные так просто возьмут и согласятся с требованием Кайло. Столько предосторожностей — и вдруг все?  
  
Лаборатория была удобной. В случае опасности там было где укрыться, легко можно было поднять тревогу. Новое помещение больше походило на переоборудованный ангар, и ни о каком удобстве речь не шла. Никаких камер, мониторов и компьютеров. Внутри был резервуар, соединенный с небольшим бассейном снаружи, огражденным непрозрачным забором с наверченной сверху колючей проволокой.  
  
Да, тут тоже были герметичные двери и охрана снаружи. Но Рей не покидало ощущение, будто все, получив от тритона согласие на сотрудничество, военные расслабились.  
  
Почти сутки они обживались на новом месте. Кайло подолгу торчал в бассейне снаружи, но частенько возвращался обратно. И когда Рей вечером явилась с включенным диктофоном и традиционной кружкой-термосом, Кайло ее ждал.  
  
Кроме них в ангаре никого не было. Все это огромное, гулкое и сумрачное помещение принадлежало им двоим, все остальные были снаружи. И это отчего-то пугало Рей. Зато у тритона было чудесное настроение.  
  
— Начнем разговор? — спросила Рей, усаживаясь на край резервуара.  
  
— Все что захочешь, Рей, — ответил Кайло с ухмылкой. Рей заметила, что он часто повторял фразы из фильмов и передач, причем с удивительной точностью. Сейчас он великолепно сымитировал южный акцент. — Все, что захочешь.  
  
Это наводило ее на странные мысли: а беседовала ли Рей с ним _по-настоящему_? Где был он сам, а где — имитация из просмотренных фильмов, чтобы сойти за «своего»? Такие мысли беспокоили ее все больше и больше.  
  
— Расскажи что-нибудь о своей жизни до поимки, — попросила Рей.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Плавал. Ел. Спал. Совокуплялся, — Кайло подплыл поближе. — Или тебя интересует конкретика? — он положил ладонь поверх ее руки, которой Рей упиралась в край резервуара.  
  
Рей подавила приступ неуместного смущения и ответила:  
  
— Смотря о чем речь. Ты не мог бы убрать свою руку?  
  
Вместо этого Кайло схватил ее за запястье и дернул на себя, и Рей с коротким вскриком полетела прямо в резервуар. Вынырнув, она сердито посмотрела на нарезающего вокруг нее круги тритона.  
  
— Очень смешно, — сказала Рей. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— У меня появилась одна идея, — Кайло сделал еще один круг, почти обернувшись вокруг нее. Его руки возникли вокруг Рей, прижимая ее к гибкому телу тритона.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня, — Рей старалась говорить спокойно, несмотря на подкатывающий приступ страха. Тритон был гораздо сильнее ее, но пока лишь удерживал, не причиняя боли.  
  
— Я подумал, нам стоит возобновить нашу игру в «вопрос — одолжение», — промурлыкал Кайло. — Как насчет того, чтобы тебе сделать кое-что для меня?  
  
Он недвусмысленно потерся о Рей своим телом. Если бы Рей уже не дрожала от холода, она бы точно задрожала от ужасного предчувствия.  
  
— Нет, я не собираюсь…  
  
— А мне показалось, что я сумел тебя заинтересовать, — прошептал Кайло, прижимаясь губами к ее уху. Его рука скользнула вниз по ее спине, и Рей почувствовала чувствительный щипок за задницу. Потом Кайло всунул руку между ее ног и погладил промежность сквозь джинсы.  
  
— Нет! Это… противоестественно! — выкрикнула Рей. Она попыталась оттолкнуть его, и Кайло тут же оставил в покое ее джинсы, придавив к себе и второй рукой.  
  
— Противоестественно? Мои соплеменники столетиями брали женщин и мужчин твоего народа. В этом нет ничего противоестественного, — Кайло склонился к ней и лизнул ее влажную щеку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавила Рей. — Ты же обещал не причинять мне вреда.  
  
— О, Рей. Разве это вред, сладенькая? — спросил тритон, имитируя кого-то из десятков просмотренных им фильмов. — Ты не знаешь, что такое настоящий вред, — напускной акцент пропал, и в его голосе зазвучало иное, настоящее: глубоко затаенная ярость. — Когда нечто впивается в твою кожу, тащит, тащит тебя прочь оттуда, где ты привык находиться… Когда тебя запирают, режут, просвечивают и заглядывают в самое нутро! О, да, Рей, расскажи мне о вреде!  
  
— Отпусти! — Рей вскрикнула, пытаясь вырваться, и Рен стиснул ее в объятиях и нырнул. Рей билась, вертелась, пыталась укусить его — все было бесполезно. В какой-то момент она вдохнула воду — буквально чуть-чуть, и тритон тут же вынырнул, прижав ее, скручиваемую кашлем, к стене.  
  
— Будешь вести себя спокойно? — спросил он. — Давай, Рей. Это ничем не отличается от того, чем ты занимаешься с двуногими.  
  
Рей тихо сдавленно вскрикнула. Кайло одним движением развернул ее спиной к себе и вжал в борт резервуара так, что тот впился ей под ребра, мешая дышать. Рей захрипела, пытаясь подтянуться и ухватиться за что-нибудь, но тритон придавил ее сильнее, и она снова зашлась сиплым, слабым кашлем.  
  
Она чувствовала, как его руки сдирают с нее одежду, а острые треугольные ногти царапают кожу до крови. Он терся об нее, огромный, ужасный, пугающий. В какой-то момент Рей просто замерла, надеясь, что если она не будет шевелиться, то все кончится быстро, и она сумеет убежать, вырваться отсюда, позвать на помощь. Но она даже не представляла, насколько ей будет больно от вторжения в тело. Рей хрипло закричала и вновь задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но тритон сжал ее плечи, оставляя кровавые отметины от ногтей.  
  
— Тиш-ше, — прошипел он ей на ухо. Одной рукой он удерживал ее за бедра, медленно проникая в нее. — Не дергайся, а то мне придется сделать тебе больно.  
  
Но Рей дернулась.  
  
— Иди к черту! — провыла она.  
  
В ответ Кайло свободной рукой ухватил ее за шею и сжал. Ее бедное больное горло и так саднило, между ног разливалась боль, усиливающаяся с каждым толчком. Тритон тяжело дышал, вколачиваясь в нее, все глубже, будто хотел продолбить ее насквозь, сжимал ее горло сильнее с каждым движением, и когда у Рей начало темнеть в глазах, она восприняла это почти с радостью.

***

Она пришла в себя в палате. Все вокруг было таким белым, режущим глаза, что Рей застонала, но вместо нормального звука из ее рта вырвался какой-то птичий свист. Что-то запищало рядом, появилась какая-то женщина, кажется медсестра, сделала что-то, и Рей вновь отрубилась, чувствуя, как по венам разливается холод.  
  
В следующее ее пробуждение не было никаких медсестер. Рей медленно пришла в себя, самостоятельно села, осматриваясь и осматривая свою тело. Царапины на руках, оставленные тритоном, зажили — значит она пробыла здесь какое-то время. В голове еще царил легкий туман, но Рей быстро включалась. Значит она в больнице. А где тритон?  
  
Рей нажала на кнопку вызова медсестры, и та явилась. Дала ей попить и сказала, что с Рей очень хотят встретиться. Она не сказала кто, а Рей могла говорить только сипло, и каждое слово драло горло, будто наждаком.  
  
Ждать ей пришлось недолго. Рей снова задремала, а когда проснулась, то в палате она была не одна. У окна стояла, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину капитан Фазма. А в кресле возле кровати сидел профессор Сноук во плоти. Даже сидя он возвышался над Рей — страшно было подумать, каково это, когда он стоит над тобой в полный рост.  
  
— Что случилось? — просипела Рей.  
  
— Ужасное происшествие, — сказал профессор сочувственно. — Я сожалею, что вам пришлось пережить такое. Это целиком моя вина — и генерала Хакса, что он не обеспечил достойную охрану. Поверьте, дорогая, здесь вам обеспечат лучший уход. Голос восстановится — объект повредил вам гортань, когда… во время происшествия.  
  
— Где он? — выдавила Рей.  
  
— Он сбежал, воспользовавшись нашей невнимательностью, — ответил Сноук. — Но когда мы перевозили его в другую лабораторию, мы сумели вживить ему маячок. Мы знаем где он.  
  
— Вы планировали это, — прошептала Рей. — Сразу, когда согласились на его условия.  
  
— Да. Но мы не планировали это, — Сноук обвел рукой помещение. — Я действительно очень сожалею, но нам нужно многое обсудить. Капитан!  
  
Фазма подошла и положила перед Рей папку, полную бумаг.  
  
— Ознакомьтесь с этими документами, доктор. Нам необходимо ваше разрешение на манипуляции, которые мы будем проводить, на лечение, на взятие проб и анализов, — сообщила она.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала Рей, отодвигая папку. — Я не хочу ничего подписывать. Просто отпустите меня домой, я никому ничего не собираюсь рассказывать.  
  
— Мы бы так и сделали, — ответил Сноук. — Но этого происшествия возникли незапланированные последствия. Крайне удачные для нас, но, полагаю, не для вас. Вы здесь находитесь почти месяц. Три недели, если быть точным, и это срок вашей беременности. И нам бы очень хотелось проследить за ее развитием.  
  
— Нет, — прошептала Рей и покачала головой. — Нет, я ничего не буду подписывать. Я ничего не хочу. Я требую, чтобы вы меня отпустили!  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Рей, — мягко сказал Сноук, но в его взгляде не было ни мягкости, ни сочувствия. — Мы получим ваше согласие или будем действовать без него. Это дело государственного уровня, и согласие здесь — лишь условность. Никто не будет проверять, были ли вы в здравом уме, когда давали его. Но нам бы не хотелось травить вас транквилизаторами. В конце концов, вы сейчас очень важный для науки объект.


End file.
